Our Love Will Be Legend
by unatractivecheeseblock
Summary: Though this world is cruel, you can find sanctuary in love. Short AoT drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Eren had never been very proficient at lying. His ears turned bright red and he would look so incredibly guilty that even a child could tell he was lying. So when he figured out late one night that he loved Levi, he didn't bother trying to tell himself otherwise.

Eren didn't mind at all that he was in love with his superior. Or that he was twice Eren's age. The only problem was keeping it secret from the object of his affections. After all, he didn't know if Levi liked him, let alone men. It was best just to keep his mouth shut.

This was easier said then done. Especially when Levi was _always _around. How was he expected to concentrate when the Captain was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor and giving Eren a perfect view of his ass? Or when Levi was close enough that he could smell him? It just wasn't fair. Eren was becoming increasingly distracted. He would blush when the man looked at him and stare when he thought that he wasn't looking. It was getting out of hand.

When Levi cornered him one morning and asked what was wrong, Eren blushed and stuttered and said that nothing was wrong as he looked anywhere but the other male. And just like that, Levi understood. He asked if Eren liked him and the teen nodded. It was Levi's turn to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi awoke to the feeling of soft lips on his. _Eren_, his mind supplied. His eyes blinked open and he sleepily returned the kiss. What a lovely way to wake up. Eren pulled away and smiled. "It's time to wake up. We've got that meeting today." Levi's response was to snuggle deeper into the covers. He peered up at Eren. "No." A pause. "Come back to bed" He murmured, his voice barely audible through the thick blankets. Eren's heart melted despite the Corporals resistance to get up. Levi really would be the death of him.

Sighing, he laid down and pulled Levi closer, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of Levi's sleepy body. Arms wrapped the other man, Eren felt himself begin to drift off. Looks like they wouldn't be going to the meeting after all. Oh well. They probably wouldn't miss anything important and if they did, Hanji could just fill them in later.

They did, in fact, miss many important things by not going to the meeting. You see, Levi forgot to tell Eren that everyone in the head quarters would be briefed and given information for the next mission outside the walls. They were the only ones not there. Later, when Hanji went to ask Levi why they weren't at the meeting, she caught them still sleeping together. It wasn't long before the news of their relationship was common knowledge. Needless to say, Eren was mortified. Levi however, was glad that everyone had found out. Now they knew the brat was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren tried to tell himself that their deaths weren't his fault. That there was no way he could have known what would happen. It was all in vain because Eren knew. If he had been smarter, if he had been stronger, then they wouldn't have died. Countless lives were lost because he trusted someone to know what to do.

But he hid the pain that those undeniable truths caused. He pushed his anguish down and tried to carry on. But despite that, his regret rose inside like bile, threating to choke him. It was only a matter of time till he broke.

And when he did it was, as the fates would have it, in front of Levi.

When Levi found him, he was shaking, sobbing bitterly for what he had done in his room. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up in horror to see Levi. He turned away and tried to compose himself but the tears wouldn't stop.

To his suprise, Levi didn't reprimand him. Feeling the bed shift under the weight of another, he kept his gaze to the floor and tried to contain his cries to quiet whimpers. He flinched when Levi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Brat." His words, though harsh, were comforting in their familiarity.

Eren opened his mouth, but all that came out was a choked sob. He leaned into Levi's touch and was shocked when the hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. Eren tried to speak but his voice was hoarse from crying.

"I-It's my fault. They died be-because I..." He couldn't finish, drowning in the never ending sorrow that settled in his chest.

Levi sighed and embraced the teen. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

Eren buried his head in Levi's shoulder. The other male's words and touch were comforting. Eren didn't know how much time had passed as Levi held him. But he did know that every whispered word and soft touch eased the ache in his heart. When Eren leaned back and looked Levi in the eyes, he thanked him and meant it more than anything. Levi didn't verbally reply, but his lips on Eren's were better than words could ever be.


End file.
